Santa have you seen my Soldier?
by readerforeverandalways
Summary: Jason is over seas and has left Piper to raise their 5 year old son.


Santa, have you seen my Soldier?

_'__Santa have you seen my...' _I slammed the radio off. I turned around to see that Eric didn't even blink an eye, last year I got questioned. "Mommy, why don't we ever listen to that song?" I had no idea how to answer, so I of course, changed the subject. I tried so hard to avoid going to see Santa this year, because Christmas is hard, it's been ard for about five years. Ever since Jason... But of course, Annabeth... and Hazel came pounding on my door this morning saying my son let them in and I _had _to get dressed so we could go see Santa.

_Flashback_

"Come on Pipes!"

"You have to get up, Santa is only going to be there for another couple hours!"

"Why me? Why can't you take Sophia? Or Matt?"

"We already went, so hurry up! Eric is already ready."

"Fine I'm moving, go start the car."

"YAY," they shouted in unison.

"By the way, you are so lucky your tree has so many colors," Annabeth sighed. "Mine is mostly blue." Hazel and I laughed as I grabbed a red off-the shoulder shirt, dark skinny jeans, and uggs from my closet and went to the bathroom to get ready.

_End of Flashback_

"Piper you have to stop hiding," Annabeth said from the driver's seat.

"You try being me," I snapped, realizing she kind of has been in my shoes. "I take that back."

Hazel squealed. I laughed at her antics as we pulled into the parking lot and parked. Eric literally hopped out of the car. "Do you know what you are going to ask Santa for?"

"Yep," he said cheerfully, skipping alongside me, with Annabeth and Hazel in the lead.

When it was our turn to go see Santa, Eric pulled me up with him. "Now little fellow, what would you like for Christmas?"

"I would like a new robot." Then added, "Please."

"I will see to that, and how about you mom? What would you like for Christmas?"

"Hmmm... I don't know, I think I have everything I need.

"But, everyone wants something."

Okay I did want something. "Santa, can you bring my soldier home, _Santa bring him home_." Tears started to form in my eyes.

"I will do what I can within my power."

"Okay people, let's get this picture taken?" The photographer said. "How about mom stands next to Santa's chair, and the boy where he is? Perfect." I looked straight at the camera. I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I didn't look away from the camera until the picture was taken, so I wouldn't burst into tears.

"Hey, Beauty Queen, did you miss me?" I laughed with tears running down my face. I hugged him as tight as I could.

"I am never letting you go again."

"I know, I don't plan on going anywhere else soon." He kissed me, right there on the spot. It was salty with tears. Everyone started clapping, my face turned red. I saw Eric with Hazel. He looked very confused. I then dragged Jason over to them, and picked Eric up. "Eric, meet your daddy." I then looked at Jason. He was smiling like he never smiled before, Jason, meet Eric Alec Grace." Eric gave him a small wave, then wiggled out of my arms and hugged Jason's legs. Soon, Annabeth and Hazel were crying too.

_Santa Have you Seen My Soldier lyrics_

_Oooh, aaay_

_Santa have you seen my soldier?_

_The one who wears my heart_

_We're so far apart, ohhhh_

_Santa have you seen my soldier?_

_I'm bravin' through the lonely nights_

_Just getting by_

_Livin' prayer to prayer_

_It's so hard to be apart this time of year_

_The ones you love should be near_

_Material things lose all their value_

_Cuz all I want is him_

_Santa have you seen my soldier?_

_Let him know that I miss him and love him so_

_Santa bring my soldier home_

_I need him here in my arms_

_Cuz love's worth fighting for_

_Santa bring him home_

_Santa bring him home_

_Oh oh oh ohhh_

_Life's not the same without my soldier_

_Every time we laughed, _

_The comfort that we had_

_Ohh _

_He's the one who's been there for me all along_

_He taught me to be strong enough_

_When times are tough_

_And keep the faith when I can't hold on_

_It's so hard to be apart this time of year_

_The ones you love should be near_

_Material things lose all their value_

_Cuz all I want is him_

_Santa have you seen my soldier?_

_Let him know that I miss him and love him so_

_Santa bring my soldier home_

_I need him here in my arms_

_Cuz love's worth fighting for_

_Santa bring him home_

_The wind blows so cold_

_Without your hand to hold_

_It's haunting my mind_

_Like the day we said goodbye_

_There's a boy overseas_

_Who's lonely just like me_

_I'm waiting for the day_

_My hero comes home to me_

_Send my love_

_Send my love_

_Send my love love_

_Send my love_

_Send my love_

_Send my love love_

_Send my_

_Send my (send my) love_

_Send my love_

_Send my love love_

_Send my love_

_Send my love_

_(Send my love love_

_Send my_

_Send my love)_

_Santa have you seen my soldier?_

_Let him know that I miss him and love him so_

_Santa bring my soldier home_

_I need him here in my arms_

_Cuz love's worth fighting for_

_Santa bring him home_

_Love love_

_Send my love_

_Send my love_

_Send my love love_

_Send my _

_Send my (send my) love_

_Send my love_

_Send my love_

_Send my love love_

_Send my love_

_Send my love _

_Send my love love_

_Send my _

_Send my love_

**_THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE SERVED (OR CURRENTLY ARE) OVER SEAS AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND ALL COME HOME SAFE!_**

**_A/N: I might write more song fics, this one was fun! If you have any preferences, let me know and I will do my best_**

**_R&R - Forever_**


End file.
